


Closest to Magic - a father's rights

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - a father's rights

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/95024162684/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-as-blaine-had)

As Blaine had feared - and Kurt had felt - [the Anderson senior's seed had indeed taken root](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1301437).

The family physician performed the usual paternity tests and questions following a family seeding, and delivered the fateful news. Blaine had accepted it nobly, but reasserted the doctrine of raising the offspring from a seeding as his own.

"That means no special treatment and no confusing the child between father and grandfather."

Kurt and Cooper had watched warily as Blaine lifted his chin at his father, who raised up his very similar proud jaw.

"It's my bairn the boy is growing. I have a right to check up on his health. Other than that, I shall of course respect the tradition entirely."

Something about the narrowing of Blaine's eyes at this suggested that he didn't entirely trust his father's caveat. Still, he accepted it and shook hands with his father and they each gave Kurt a kiss as congratulations.

In fact, Thomas had no intention whatsoever of asserting his parentage in the case - or indeed of playing father to any other creatures but his two sons and son-in-law. He had lost his wife many years ago and hadn't found a single person since who could replace her as wife, mother to his children, or even bed mate. His sons long had a suspicion of their father's lasting devotion to their mother which soothed their own fractious relationships with him, and it certainly endeared the stern and awe-inspiring man to young Kurt. His romantic soul was stirred by such evidence of true love. Thomas' benefit was in receiving an unusually large share of his son-in-law's affection and charms.

He had fully expected the doe-eyed skinny child Blaine married to be a foolish silly thing, skittish in bed and awkwardly inexperienced in society. On the contrary, Thomas had found Kurt to be a "very loyal, warm-hearted little thing". Eager to please, wet and ready. A willing and gifted home maker, intelligent and industrious with his own passions and pursuits, and seemingly made for the purpose of bearing numerous healthy children. Thomas' generosity in accepting Kurt into the family despite his apprehensions has repaid him equally well. Not least when it came time for him to personally savor what Kurt brought to the family inside his body.

For many weeks, he had given the married couple space to brood and delight in another pregnancy as promised. But as Kurt's body changed to accommodate the baby - Thomas' own baby - feelings had stirred in the old patriarch long since dormant. Protectiveness when he saw the boy carrying anything too heavy, deep arousal as Kurt's breasts grew atop a rapidly swelling stomach, and a rather unwelcome amount of possessiveness. Kurt's sweet smiles and soft blue eyes as he looked up at his father-in-law were the looks shared with a husband and master, in Thomas' somewhat irrational opinion. Blaine was a jealous pup, hackles raised as the alpha hoarded the best juicy morsel for himself.

In Kurt's seventh month, the tension reached breaking point.

Thomas had visited the couple for his now weekly dinner, ostensibly to catch up on Kurt's progress and talk business with his son. But a week had somehow transformed Kurt from a glowing and swelling state, to a heavily pregnant deity of a thing. As it was a family meal, the boy had opted to wear one of the gauzy little shifts that he sewed himself for comfort and movement. The baby had 'dropped' already and was carrying wide, making Kurt look even bigger than his already advanced pregnancy was. His breasts rested huge and neat on top, swollen nipples practically facing skyward. Thomas' eyes followed the smooth lines of the boy's slim legs down to bare white feet and felt a sudden compulsion to suck the little pink toes into his mouth.

Blaine's eyes had warily watched his father's attention being absorbed fully in talking to Kurt, complimenting Kurt, and watching Kurt. He couldn't pretend not to know why all men who saw Kurt in his present state fell all over themselves just to watch him walk by. But Kurt was _his_. He had taken the dainty young thing in hand, had carefully sought and received the permission of the kid's intimidating father. Patiently opened and claimed the boy's sex and put his babies inside that womb. Blaine was the one who rubbed those little aching feet every night, that his father was now eyeing hungrily.

Against both his protectors' wishes, Kurt had insisted on carrying the coffee things out to them himself. He could sense a frisson between the air between the two men in the past few months, and it made the babe inside him kick and roll fitfully. He hoped that settling them into the lounge for brandy and coffee would take the edge off whatever was bothering them. (And give his poor squashed bladder a rest.)

The lounge was engulfed in tense silence as he carried the tray in, and as if sensing it his belly gave a sudden lurch. The cups and carafe clattered noisily as he set them down, much like on the night Blaine's father had put the fidgety little thing in him in the first place.

Both men leapt up expressing concern, glaring at each other for doing so. Kurt waved a hand gently to make them sit back down.

"It's nothing more than his little Lordship performing the usual acrobatics, I'll be perfectly fine!" He innocuously adjusted his dress, thinking idly that he would need Blaine to milk him before bed now that the twins were on baby food. He felt fit to burst.

Thomas praised the activity of the unborn babe as indicative of early intelligence and strength, reaching out to stroke his son-in-law's stomach. To Blaine's chagrin, it clearly soothed the child and restored serenity to Kurt's blooming face. Kurt's eyes met only Blaine's when they opened though, and reassured him somewhat.

His father however found himself more worked up than ever and growing harder as he watched Kurt bending over in front of him. "Kurt is so big with my child," he murmured, reaching out to caress Kurt's plump ass cheeks and enjoying Blaine's set jaw. "It took two of your babes to make him this big, didn't it Blaine?"

When Kurt timidly presented him with his cup, Thomas rashly ignored the proffered jug of cream and reached up to tug Kurt's dress aside. The boy's left breast had been teasing to fall out of it's flimsy covering all night and it was beyond Thomas' strength to resist it. Kurt could only manage a tiny gasp as he fell free before his father-in-law's mouth had clamped around the side of his breast and began to suck.

Blaine's anger was held back with a shock of arousal as the slight pressure produced a sloppy little squirt of milk from his husband's nipple. It was so stunning to watch from a distance as his father mouthed and applied more pressure to the breast and Kurt tremblingly moved so that it streamed into the coffee he held.

Blaine still hadn't moved when his father gave a satisfied slurp on Kurt's nipple directly and patted the boy's ass over to his husband. Blaine set his own half-drunk coffee aside and reached up to undo the single bow holding Kurt's shift in place. With a sensuous twist of his white shoulders, the fabric slipped gracefully to the floor and revealed a stunning, rosy boy with plumped pussy lips peeking out beneath a heavy stomach.

Blaine drew him into his lap, sucking a nipple into his mouth and kneading Kurt's breast the way he should to produce thick mouthfuls of milk. With his other hand he stroked down Kurt's stomach and beneath to where he was soaking and hot.

In a fit of daring that made him blush even as he did it, Kurt moved one knee up and apart from the other. It was done, and he was fully exposed to his husband's father. He tucked his burning face into Blaine's neck and trembled in case he had done a naughty thing.

To his relief, Blaine seemed to relax and huff out a small laugh. Instead of making Blaine more protective, it seemed to resign him to enjoying the sharing of his husband. Kurt's face was aflame even more when he felt Blaine use two of his fingers to push apart his labia, opening him fully in invitation to his father.

Thomas' confidence and swagger had returned at the submission of his son's will and the obvious desire of his son-in-law. He calmly crossed the room to them and reached down to thrust two fingers directly inside where Kurt was held open and deep dark crimson. It made the boy jump in surprise, and he pressed further until he felt the plushness of Kurt's walls give way to a scorching hot resistance. His pussy remained as small and naive as ever, but Thomas had been inside. He remembered how well even Kurt's most secret places had received him.

With quick consideration, Thomas was in command of himself again. It was nonsense this tension among them all. And he had no interest in disrupting the domestic happiness of his youngest son's family, or displacing him as lord and master of his and Kurt's tidy little home. (Little being a house with less than ten bedrooms and more than as many staff.)

"Kurt, if you please darling, would you go with myself and Blaine to bed and let me see to you. Properly." He emphasized the last word so that both boys knew what he meant.

Blaine nodded, but Kurt was too hot and overwhelmed to do more than allowing himself to be scooped up into Thomas' arms and carried upstairs.

There was a pleasant change of plan when Kurt was tumbled onto the bed, his belly turning him over automatically and presenting his pert ass to Thomas. It wasn't much of a concession, but Blaine felt relieved when his father stated he would be taking Kurt from behind while Blaine would take his pussy. 

The boys were told how to position themselves, with Kurt on his hands and knees over Blaine. Kurt was kissed and stroked from above and below, his breasts sucked, and both of Anderson Sr.'s large hands skillfully preparing his ass and pussy.

Thomas showed a welcome amount of consideration for Kurt in ordering Blaine not to make a meal of it when Kurt was supporting his own weight. They were to fill him up as they should, and please the boy as they wished afterward when he could lie down comfortably.

Kurt trembled from head to toe as his leg was lifted up and he was spread wide open. Thomas' thickness forced itself in first while Blaine was still slicking up his own length. Kurt mewled shakily as his ass was filled and pressed right to his spot. He knew his father-in-law had no taste for frills and games in the bedroom, and he was simply made to take the cock to the hilt, no matter how poorly he could accommodate it.

Blaine was suckling milk idly to distract his husband when he slid into what little space was left. His father hadn't given him much to work with, and Kurt was fighting not to let out tiny grunts of frustration as Blaine's cock fought to fully seat itself.

When father and son were finally pistoning at a rapid pace inside him, Kurt's mouth remained wide open in a strangled scream. His breath was punching out of him faster than he could catch it and his breasts were bouncing heavily all over Blaine's face. Milk was smearing out at random and Blaine was just about to able to catch a nipple at times with his teeth.

Thomas stroked the silky thigh in his hand and spanked the perky round ass spread open to take him. The pressure inside Kurt's tight ass was almost too much for comfort, and he pounded all the harder to loosen it up a bit. The boy screeched like a cat and shook all over as his pussy gushed out thin streams over Blaine's cock.

Placing a broad palm over Kurt's belly, he felt movement. The child he had placed there months ago when the boy had first so gamely taken his cock. Little had he known how valuable Kurt would become to the family, and to him personally. That Thomas would sire another child - another boy and heir - inside this sweet young creature.

The fever for his son-in-law's beauty overtook him again and Thomas hastily pulled out of Kurt's ass and lined up alongside Blaine's. Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked down to where two generations of Anderson's were battling for position in his pussy. They couldn't possibly…there was no way they could…

With a shout of triumph from both men, Thomas burst in alongside his son. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and his arm gave out, crushing his breasts until they were almost smothering Blaine's face.

As if in a trance, Thomas and Blaine fucked at an incredible pace into their concubine. If the boy weren't already heavily with child he would certainly have taken one - or both - of them into his womb and made another.

Kurt was shaking as he squirted constantly. Blaine had held out gamely but he blew thick and heavy before he knew he was even coming. Thomas made the point of maintaining control long after both of them and pushed in deep, well past his son, and filled Kurt with himself until their mixed come was dripping back out.

Kurt fell onto his back bonelessly once his captors pulled out of him, but he immediately felt their hands and mouths attacking him. They each attached to a breast and sucked mercilessly. Thomas squeezed his clit between two fingers and stroked it in a way Kurt had never felt before - and would ask him to teach Blaine later. It made him spasm into a tight arch with his legs flung wide into the air as his whole body bore down and squirted jets of their come and his own wetness off of the bed to the floor. He came non-stop for almost an entire minute, feeling his milk dragged out of his breasts and his core pulsing out stream after stream. His mind was a blank and he didn't know what he was moaning out loud.

The atmosphere was oddly placid in the bedroom some time later. Kurt was completely out of action, sprawled limp and wet all over between father and son. Thomas had tucked himself back in his trousers and actually gone downstairs to fetch a tray with water for Kurt and large brandies for himself and Blaine.

They clinked glasses over Kurt's immobile form and chatted cordially about plans to move the nursery into a larger room to accommodate all the children, and separate dressing and feeding room for Kurt that he could decorate with only himself to please. When the subject of their musings awoke they lifted his head and helped him glug down water. He promptly dropped back to sleep again, only dimly aware of two pairs of hands washing him gently and stroking his belly until the little inmate calmed and let him rest.


End file.
